Interest in renewable energy is steadily increasing. One such source of renewable energy are wind turbines. Wind turbines come in a variety of sizes, from large industrial size wind turbines (e.g., the GE 1.5 megawatt model), to individual consumer sizes that may be used to power a microgrid. Depending on size, wind turbines are shipped, assembled, and installed using various methods.